


Bikers of Camelot

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Avalon High, there are four groups. The bikers, the Primas, Rich Snobs and Geeks.<br/>Rich Snobs and Geeks are at war but the Bikers and Primas are having their own world war. When awkward new kid Merlin starts, which is he going to belong to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

Merlin walked to school. Always had done, always would. He got to the gates and walked in. It was a new life. Then the crowd gathered around someone. A tall blonde boy was throwing darts at a small kid with a dart board.  
"Move quicker!" everyone laughed. The boy looked terrified. Then Merlin stepped in the way. Everyone stopped. "Shift, newbie"  
"No. You've had your fun, my friend" Merlin spoke. The boy came forward.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Arthur, leave him alone" a dark haired girl came forward.  
"No, I don't believe we've met" Merlin said, squaring him up.  
"So I'm not your friend"  
"No. I don't have any friends who could be such an ass" Everyone ooed.  
"Really? I could take you down with one blow"  
"I'm not here to be in a fight" Merlin said. His mother would not be pleased.  
"Oh come on"  
"Arthur, leave him alone" the dark haired girl repeated.  
"Morgana, if I don't show him the ropes, who will?" He told her.  
"I will. Right, everyone go away. Nothing to see here" the dark haired girl sure seemed confident. She dispersed the crowd in a minute.  
"Honestly, Morgana. It was only a bit of fun" Arthur stated. Merlin had a feeling they were either siblings or dating.  
"Yeah, right up until you nearly beat up a new kid. Hey, I'm Morgana" she held her hand out to him.  
"Merlin" he said shaking it. Arthur left.  
"You have guts. Nobody challenges Arthur. Well, except me but that's allowed" she said with a subtle smirk.  
"He seems to be top dog here" she nodded, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, his father is unfortunately head master"  
"Really? Won't you get in trouble for disobeying the High Prat?" She laughed slightly.  
"No because I'm his adopted daughter so I can do what I want" the bell rung. "So I'll see you around, Merlin"

Later, Merlin went into the dining hall and bought his lunch. There seemed to be four groups of people who looked the same. He noticed Morgana was with Arthur in a group of fairly rebellious looking kids. She saw him and beckoned him over.  
"Hey guys, this is Merlin" Morgana said.  
"Oh god, Morgana. Not him" Arthur moaned.  
"Arthur, just because everyone else listens to your prattish words doesn't mean I have to" Morgana said.  
"So Merlin, what do you drive?" One of the boys asked. He had dark skin and black hair.  
"I don't"  
"Morgana, he can't hang around with Bikers if he can't drive" Arthur stated.  
"I passed my test" Merlin replied.  
"See? Look, we'll get you a ride tonight. Then he can join us" Morgana said. His own ride. He really liked this Morgana.  
"Morgana, you don't know the guy" Arthur stated,  
"I do. We're friends, right Merlin?" he nodded. Morgana gave Arthur a look. Another boy came over but he wasn't a biker. He wore a rich jacket. He looked generally rich. Morgana got up and but an arm around him.  
"Hello gorgeous" he said. She kissed him but it wasn't passionate. Her gaze rested on Merlin. Her boyfriend saw her gaze and looked at Merlin. "Who's the new guy?"  
"Merlin" Merlin shook hands with this guy.  
"The name's Valiant" he grabbed Morgana from behind and she laughed.

Later, they were sat in Biology. Morgana was sat next to Merlin. Ten minutes until the end of lesson.  
"Hey, do you want a lift home? I saw you walk here"  
"Sure"  
"I must warn you. I'm a scary driver"The ten minutes went fast. Soon they were out the door and they met with the rest of the bikers. Morgana got on the bike and Merlin got on behind her. He grabbed her waist and she smiled.  
"We're going to Merlin's then I'll come back about sevenish and we can find you a bike"  
"Okay"Morgana revved her engine. Arthur set off first then Morgana. They went fast and Merlin held her for dear life. She laughed.  
"Hang in there, Merlin!" Morgana shouted, revving her engine.

"Hey Merlin, which way do you live?" Arthur's right-hand man, Leon shouted.

"Near the fishing place" A man with curly hair and a careless attitude called Gawaine turned to Morgana.

"Morgana, are you going on the tracks?" Merlin now panicked. What tracks? What were tracks?

"Of course!" they went a different route near the railway. Then Morgana clipped the bridge and went down onto the actual tracks. Those tracks. Merlin panicked. He held her tighter. "Don't worry, Merlin. The worst injury I've had on here is when I tried to ride the actual train"

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Cranium fracture" Now he understood why she enjoyed the tracks. The adrenaline was awesome. He loosened his grip slightly. "This is the fun part" they reached a fork. Morgana reached the fork and spun so they slid down the track. Soon they pulled off and went in the direction of Merlin's house. Morgana pulled up and walked him to the door. His mother came forward.

"How was school?" Merlin's mum stated.

"It was ok"

"Is this a friend?" Hunith said, gesturing to Morgana.

"Yeah. Mum, this is Morgana"

"Hi" the two women shook hands.

"I'll see you later Merlin" she said.

"Later?"

"Me and the rest of the bikers. If it's ok with you, we'd like to welcome him into our sacred group but he's going to need a bike of his own" Hunith gave Merlin a shocked look.

"But we can't..."

"I will handle the money situation" Morgana said in her dark but sexy fashion.

"Alright"


	2. The Four Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets his bike and officially becomes a biker. But what will happen when he sees Morgana with a girl from another school. A rival school. Who can he tell?

The next day Merlin arrived at school in new clothes with a Harley. He parked with the bikers, walked with the bikers, ate with the bikers. They were explaining the school system at lunch.  
"There are Four Fields. Four Fields of Justice, we call them. We're the fourth field. We'll accept anyone with spirit. Over there, they are the Geeks. Star Wars nerds, Oxbridge wannabes. They're our allies" Leon told him. The Geeks were currently reading massive piles of books with spaghetti. Then he pointed at a table of people who seemed to be grooming themselves. "Primas. Ultimate enemies. Spend half their spare time in Accessorize, the other half annoying us. Then finally, the Rich ones. We're on not so good terms with them" Everyone turned to Morgana.

"You breaking up with Vivian was nothing to do with me" she said to Arthur.

"You ran over her cat"

"The cat was in the way"

"Yeah but they're allies with the Primas. That's how it works. Nobody from our group goes near Primas or Rich kids"

"Unless you want hitting with Arthur's baseball bat" Suddenly there was a ringing.

"Morgana, that's you" Morgana picked up.

"I got to go. Uther got my phone bill"

"Morgana, I swear you're a flaming call center all on your own" Gawaine, Percival and Lancelot smirked.

"Call girl" Gawaine coughed. Morgana kicked him in the ankle with her studded boots.

"At least, I have a love life" she left.

"Honestly, girls. All tarts. Well, most of them anyway" Gawaine stated.

"Morgana isn't too bad" Leon commented.

"Leon, you know as well as we do, Morgana has more boyfriends than I have KFC" Percival said.

"You should have seen Morgana's phone bill last time though..."

 

After about half an hour of debating, the bell rung. Merlin walked to economics class and didn't stop until he heard a familiar name.

"Morgana, I'm not cheating on you with Cenred. He's a twat and you're far more attractive than him" He watched. Morgana stood in front of a woman in a navy blazer and jeans.

"Good" Mystery Woman checked her watch and sighed.

"I have to go. Algebra starts in three minutes"

"Ok" Morgana kissed Mystery Woman on the cheek and Mystery Woman left. She smiled and turned.

 

Merlin debated on whether to ask who wore blue blazers in the area. He decided to ring Lancelot.  
"Hey pal, what's up?"  
"Lance, you know this area better than me. Is there a school nearby who has a blue blazer as part of the uniform?"  
"That could be the private school down the road. Tell you what. I'll come to yours and we can look on websites and find out" Ten minutes later, they were on Merlin's crappy laptop and were looking at schools in the area. They clicked on Middleton Private College and up came a website. At the top was several pictures.  
"What do all those pictures have in common?"  
"Everyone is wearing blue blazers"  
"Click on photos" Up came several. Merlin looked for the face. He found her. "Who's that?" Lancelot swore under his breath. He scrolled up and pointed at a brunette.  
"That woman there is Nimueh. Head of a rival biker gang" he scrolled down and pointed at Mystery Woman. "That is Morgause Gorlois. Fastest woman in there. Call themselves the Blessed Bikers. Have a bad history but never been caught"  
"Lance, you must swear to me you won't tell anyone. Especially Morgana or Arthur"  
"What?" He asked.  
"I think Morgana's cheating on Valiant with Morgause"


	3. Definite Femslash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Morgause know that they shouldn't be dating. Morgause is a slight bit nervous of if someone finds out that Morgana is dating a college girl. Or just a girl.

Morgana and Morgause lay on the bed, reading the countless Game of Thrones Danaerys/Cersei fanfictions.  
"I prefer watching the actual thing"  
"Morgana, you know series five comes out in spring"  
"Then why is it summer?"  
"Honestly, don't wish your life away"  
"I know what I would give my life for"  
"What is that?"  
"You" Morgause smiled. Morgana closed the short distance they had and kissed the older woman. Morgana felt Morgause hold her close and Morgana entangled her hands in Morgause's long blonde locks. Morgause broke apart quicker than Morgana thought she would.   
"What is it?" Morgana asked.  
"Us. We shouldn't be together" Morgause said.   
"Morgause, what's happened?" Morgana asked. Morgana's bluntness was one of Morgause's favourite features.   
"It's just the fact that I'm in college and you're still in school" Morgana sighed.  
"I'm not a child, Morgause. I'm eighteen. I can love whoever I want" Morgana said, shrugging. Morgause knew she'd say it. The two had known each other for years and Morgause knew that breaking up with Morgana would kill them both. Morgause nodded. They looked at Morgana's laptop and Morgana lay her head on Morgause's chest. "I love you, Morgause"  
"I love you too"


	4. Bikers versus Primas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Lancelot know about Morgana and Morgause and while things are getting a little heated in the Pendragon Household, things are getting heated at school. Will Merlin tell Morgana what he saw? Or will secrets stay as secrets?

Merlin drove his Harley to school and saw Morgana. She looked as angry as ever and she was being shoved by a blonde man. He walked over and saw a Pendragon row going on. Morgana versus Arthur. She shoved him and they were arguing.  
"Morgana for god's sake, she isn't that bad"  
"Arthur, she called me a whore. She doesn't even have any obligations to me"  
"She's your stepmother"  
"She's nothing to me just as Uther is not my father"  
"When will you just accept it, Morgana?"  
"I won't" Morgana wasn't in first, second and third class. Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot were sat in Biology when the principal entered.  
"Can Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot make their way to reception?" The boys looked at each other.  
"What's happened?" the principal turned to Arthur.  
"I take it you are Uther's son"  
"I am" he nodded.  
"Morgana has been sent to hospital" Their eyes widened.  
"What happened?"Merlin asked.  
"She was found on the railroad" A stone the size of an asteroid dropped in his stomach.  
"She isn't..." Arthur stated.  
"She's alive but she is badly scratched and may have broken her ankle" Morgana's words rung in Merlin's head.

_‘What happened?’_

_‘Cranium fracture’_

They arrived at the hospital ward. Morgana lay on the bed. She had several scratches on her face. The other boys were there as well. A nurse entered. "Well, Morgana sure is a lucky girl"

"Will she be ok?"

"Lucky for her, she'll only be in a cast for six weeks. My advice is she shouldn't drive for those weeks"

"She's not going to be happy"

"We can take it in turns"

"Who is Arthur?" All the boys stood up.

"Us" Arthur came forward just as Uther and their stepmother Catrina came in.

"Is she alright?" Uther asked.

"Are you Uther?" The nurse said. Of course he was. The arrogance proved it.

"Yes, what happened?" Uther replied, anxiously.

"We found her on the railroad"

"What?"

"She normally does it. Gives her adrenaline" Valiant said. He came forward and touched her forehead. "I have to go" He left.

 

Half an hour later, Morgana stirred. Most of the boys had left. Only Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Catrina and Gawaine remained. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Why do I feel like I have a strong burst of hangover?" She murmured.

"Morgana, I thought we'd lost you" Uther said kissing her on the head.

"You won't get rid of me that easily" Morgana said, grabbing an glass of water from the side.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Well, after our little conversation this morning, I went driving and somehow found myself in a hospital with hangover"

"She smashed her head" The nurse said. To all their surprise, Morgana smirked at Merlin.

"At least it isn't a cranium fracture"

"Arthur, what was this little conversation about?"Catrina asked.

"The argument this morning"

"Morgana, if my words affected you that much, you should have said" When Catrina wants looking, Morgana rolled her eyes.

"See? Catrina wants to make amends" 

"Tell me that when my ankle heals. Merlin, tell me you have aspirin" Merlin shook his head.

"I do"

"Gawaine, this is possibly the only time I will ever be grateful you have hangover 99% of the time"he grinned as she took two white pills.

"Careful, the last thing we need is a drug overdose"

"Been there, don't want that" Everyone laughed because everyone did. It was Gawaine.

 

Later, Morgause rung her. 

"Morgana, what the hell happened?"

"Stepmother, Arthur, argument, angry, bike, railroad"

"I got railroad and bike. I was the one who found you"

"I'm sorry"

"No I blame your new stepmother. Who is she?" 

"She called me a whore"  
"Bitch. Look, do you want me to come to the Hospital?"  
"No. I'm alright"


	5. Morgause versus Arthur versus Morgana versus Uther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Morgause get closer and Merlin makes a rash decision. Tell Arthur or let Morgana continue cheating?

Merlin and Morgana sat in Biology. Morgana was texting someone underneath the desk.  
"Miss Pendragon, what are the causes of emphysema?" She looked up.  
"Pardon?" She asked.  
"Sir" their biology teacher corrected.  
"No need to call me sir. I'm not a knight" she told him.  
"To the principal, Miss Pendragon" She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.  
"I'll do a few laps of the car park and meet you in the Dining hall" she muttered to Merlin. 

They sat around eating chips at lunch. Morgana kept stealing Arthur's because Uther had taken her food credit card off her for drunk driving. Then her phone rung.  
"I have to go" Merlin knew who she was 'answering' and he knew either tell Arthur or let it slide. 

Morgana ran outside and looked around for the woman. She saw her by a car on the parking lot. So many kids in this school had rides of their own so you wouldn't be able to tell if a certain college girl got on campus. She ran over and Morgause held her.  
"I missed you so much"Morgana told her.  
"I missed you too" Morgana looked up and made a move to kiss her but Morgause placed a finger on her lips. "Behave. We were nearly discovered last time" Morgana sighed.  
"I have a feeling Merlin still suspects me" she told the older woman.  
"As long as he doesn't tell Arthur, we're safe" Morgause said, twisting a dark lock of hair around her finger.  
"I love you so much" Morgana told her.  
"I love you too"

Merlin told Arthur he had to show him something. They went outside and Arthur stopped. Morgause had Morgana pressed against a car and was kissing her.  
"But..."Arthur begun to say.  
"I would have told you" Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, still watching the two kissing girls.  
"No, it's alright" He walked up, fists clenched. "Morgana" The two separated. They looked at each other and back at Arthur. "Are you telling me... All the time with Valiant"  
"Arthur, you know the only reason I was with Valiant was because I was dared to"  
"But...she's a college girl"  
"And?"  
"It's illegal"  
"I'm eighteen and therefore of age. I make my own decisions"  
"But she's a girl"  
"Homophobe"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"I called you homophobic"  
"You'll pay for that"  
"Will I? Good luck with that"  
"Morgause, don't"  
"Morgana, I never thought you'd sink this low"

That night, Morgana got a taxi home. She wasn't going with the rest of the bikers now she was in disgrace. Most of them weren't too shocked but Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Gawaine felt different. Lancelot was a complete homophobic so he was annoyed with her. Arthur couldn't believe she would date someone from a rival team of bikers. Let alone a college girl from a rival team of bikers. That night, Morgana got back to an annoyed Uther.  
"How could you betray me like this?" He shouted at her.  
"How was I betraying you? I had a girlfriend. Arthur's got Gwen" She said, flashing an evil look at Arthur.  
"But this is a _girl_. _A college girl_ "  
"Who loves me for who I am. Who doesn't just want me for my body" He gave her a death glare at the final sentence.  
"Go to your room" he told her.  
"Oh this is pathetic" she insulted.  
"And stay there until you have dumped the girl"  
"Then I may as well move in with her because I will never dump her. Not now, not ever" she said, storming out.


	6. Chapter 6

Needless to say, Morgana didn't dump Morgause. She went to school same as normal and it was only Arthur, Merlin and Valiant who saw her a different way. Nobody else cared that she was a lesbian. All they saw her as was ultra sexy, biker Morgana. Merlin learnt to care less but Arthur was angry at her for cheating on his friend. Rows kicked off every night in the Pendragon household. Then Prom came and Morgana went with Gwaine. Morgause didn't mind. Morgana went to the same college as Morgause and the pair became inseparable. Then Morgana moved out and lived in a house with Morgause. They adopted a son by the name of Mordred.


End file.
